Prison break
by KaiSmashUniverse
Summary: Our heroes are finally off to rescue Ness. Meanwhile, the villains in the space jail have something planned after finding an otherworldly being. the second chapter does get a bit graphic at one point so this story is rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Me and some of the other head scientist were in a valley in Steven Universe. Steven and Connie agreed to come with us along with Peridot, Lapis the other crystal Gems. We also brought Danny Phantom and Jenny (XJ-9).

"Is that it?" asked Amethyst

"Yep" I answered pointing at the pig-headed tower "that's the citadel Whelk said they were holding them in."

"Thanks for jogging my memory" said Danny

"Not a problem Danny" replied Dr. Wakeman "it's the least I can do to thank you for helping us on this mission."

"Enough of the talk," said Amethyst "Let's get our friend back!"

Steven and Connie fused into Stevonnie, and got onto lion's back

Music: Stan Bush - You've Got the Touch

Lion ran to the fence and blew it down with his roar. A huge squad of pigmasks came with their guns ready. Danny suddenly emerged and let out his ghostly scream, knocking them off their feet.

Garnet punched her gauntlet into a clayman. The clay hardened around it. Garnet shot her missile gauntlet, causing the clayman to plow through many pigmasks before exploding

Peridot floated above the pigmasks on her foot cans and used her metal powers to lift the guns from their hands

Pearl drew her tonfas and fought off the pigmasks charging at her

Amethyst used her spin dash and drove through the pigmasks like they were bowling pins

Lapis formed a thin stream of water and sliced a hole in the metal door

Danny phased through the celling while the rest of us ran down the hall

"So where do we look first?" Jenny asked

"We look everywhere," I answered "let's not leave a stone unturned"

Violet looked at the surveillance screen "they just don't know when to quit" she said as she grabbed her lightsaber.

* * *

"All units retreat!" ordered Malkus on the intercom "you, shut down all security systems!"

"But sir, we are under…"

"Do it! That's an order!"

The pigmask colonial did as he was told

Malkus locked himself into a jail cell and threw away the key. Danny suddenly phased out of him and disappeared through the wall

"What happened?" he questioned

* * *

The rest of us entered the room where Ness was held

"You may not Pass," said L'il Ms. Marshmallow as she drew her weapons

"I'll hold her off," said Jenny

While L'il Ms. Marshmallow was distracted, Danny grabbed Ness and phased him through the wall

"So" said Supreme commander violet from behind Stevonnie "you two came back for more?"

Stevonnie unfused "I'll take care of her"

"I'm not leaving you!" replied Steven

"Just watch my back, this is my battle"

* * *

Steven stood guard for any pigmasks while Connie dueled Violet

After making it to the top of the tower, I heard the com. Panel ringing

"Hello?" I answered, mimicking Malkus's voice  
"This is Porky! Whelk and I are doing a prison break; Ready my fleet for departure to the Steven Universe"

"Roger that"

I took out my dimentional scissors and portaled to the space jail

* * *

Connie, remembering their previous battle, was eager to win this time. She felt evenly matched as the crystal and plasma blades clashed each other.

Steven raised his shield as he heard metal dragging down the hall. A seemingly broken battle worn Jenny, limped her way to Steven. "I took care of that enemy robot" she said, "It's a shame I had to kill her though"

"It's ok Jenny," said Steven, licking his hand "let me try healing you"

Connie kicked Violet in the chest, and sent her into the wall

"It's over Violet!" she said, "we rescued Ness; we took your base, and Porky's in jail. You have nothing left to fight for!"

Violet got up and retreated through an elevator


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the prison and to my surprise, floating right before me was Toffee (still in Ludo's body)

"So you're the one who put them in this jail," he said

"You're not from my world," I replied, "what does it mean to you?"

"I just had a little chat with inmates you landed here, and we worked up a deal!" the green glowing blade formed from the wand fragment in his hand. I drew my lightsaber and prepared for battle.

* * *

All of the other inmates watched as we dueled

I jumped back and shot a stream of electricity from my glove, which he blocked

"I think we've had our fun," he said as he ascended into the air

I jumped for him, but Ganondorf suddenly shocked me with the dark dive (his up special), causing me to drop my beam sword.

As I tried to get back on my feet, Toffee shot me with a magical beam. I tried to reach for my lightsaber, but my arm wouldn't stretch, my shapeshifting powers had been neutralized.

Whelk gripped is pincer onto my arm "here's for what you did to my arm!" he said as he squeezed and twisted it, I heard the bones crack but felt no pain (my pain receptors were still turned off). He then jammed a shiv into it as he proceeded to wrench it off

Ridley stabbed my chest with his tail and pried it open. One of Mother Brain's mechanical claws pulled out my heart, Toffee imbued it with magic and gave it to Andross. The green glowing heart grew blood vessels and muscle fibers, giving Andross a new body.

"It's been quite a while since I had one of these." Said Andross

K. Rool chomped on my other arm and tore it right off

* * *

Arms were reaching in, tearing out organs and objects from my open wound. The traps set up to protect them had failed.

Suddenly, Rick opened up a portal into the jail, and he along with Princess bubblegum, Mario, and the crystal gems (minus Steven and Peridot) stepped through

"Kai!" PB creid, she shot a huge stream of jellybeans at the inmates

K. Rool began sucking her towards him with his blunderbuss

PB shot a stream of diet coke followed by a blast of Mentos into the gun

It exploded into an eruption of foam

"before I leave," said Toffee, "I must have something in return" he then absorbed Gannondorf's magic

"Traitor!" shouted mother brain as she wrapped her metallic arm around him "that wasn't part of the plan!" Toffee broke free from the crystal holding him, along with mother brain's tentacle.

"Well I have a new plan" he replied

Suddenly, a metroid latched onto him and drained him of his power. "This was a waste of time," Toffee said with disappointment after the Metroid let go.

I felt my powers slowly return.

Toffee opened a portal with Ludo's scissors and went back to Mewni

Pearl cringed at the sight of my entrails "Rick! Get him to the hospital!"

"Whatever" he said as he opened a portal

Mario dragged me through the portal, which led to the hospital in the Steven Universe.


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to lose consciousness until I looked around to find that I was in the hospital. My body was still limp; I didn't bother speeding up the healing process for I had already given up.

Medic rushed in and started putting in replacement organs and implants.

"What are you doing?" Priyanka shouted, "Those aren't human organs!"

"That does not matter"

"Take your experiments and leave!"

"Not without my patient!"

"Are you even a real doctor?"

"Oh, well there's a funny story about how I lost my medical license"

"Quit-a arguing and get me a screwdriver," ordered Mario

Priyanka handed Mario a screwdriver after medic reinstalled another implant

* * *

After making a full recovery, Mario, Medic and Connie's mom rolled me out of the hospital in a wheelchair

"I'm sorry I doubted you Mario," she said

"It's OK" he replied, "There's nothing a magic-a mushroom can't fix, and thanks for-a helping while waiting for Ludwig to arrive"

"Yea about him…" she whispered

"Oh!" Medic cheered cutting her off "do you appreciate my work?"

"If you have a healing gun then why didn't you use it in the first place?"

"Because he usually doesn't need it"

"He just needs some-a time to brighten up," said Mario "Kai, don't you want to go to the temple? Steven's-a having a welcome-a back party for Ness"

"Sure" I said "why not"

* * *

After getting there, I noticed Paula apologizing to Connie

"I'm so sorry for hitting you Connie!"

"It's ok Paula; we all get those feelings"

Paula walked up to me after I sat on the couch

"Kai, I'm so sorry I blamed you for…"

"Don't be" I interrupted "this was entirely my fault"

"You look depressed," said Jenny "is something wrong?"

"Hey Kai, is that a new sweater?" asked Mabel as she noticed my blue fleece

"No" I answered, "it's the same one"

"You wanna give Lion a hug?" asked Steven

Lion walked up to me, I hugged him and hid my face in his mane

"This usually cheers him up," said Steven

"Did something happen to him?" asked Danny

"He tried to stop a prison break in his own world" answered Princess Bubblegum "and failed miserably"

"It was horrible!" added Pearl "he was torn open! It's a miracle he survived"

"That doesn't change anything" I said, "They took my sword, they took my phone, they took my scissors, they took my dignity! All the villains have escaped, I let my world down!"

"At least you're still alive," said Dipper

"I don't fear death" I said, "it's defeat that I have faced."

"But there's no true victory without failure!" said Connie

"I know, but I never wanted it to be like this."

I sat down for the rest of the party and ate the snacks that were there, but nothing cheered me up.


End file.
